ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Never-Realm
Not to be confused with the episode. The Never-Realm is a once peaceful land now trapped in an eternal winter. According to Wu, it is the most distant of all realms. The realm was at peace until the Ice Emperor and his Blizzard Samurai arrived. It is inhabited by Humans, wolves, and shapeshifters such as Akita. When Aspheera mistakenly banishes Zane to this realm, Master Wu decides that he will go to the Never-Realm alone to find him, but the Ninja insist on coming with him. The Ninja and Wu fought for Traveler's tea, and Wu was left tied in Ninjago. P.I.X.A.L. then sent them to the Never-Realm using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. History The realm came into existence at an unknown point in time. At one point, the First Spinjitzu Master entered the Realm for unknown reasons and barely escaped from it back to Ninjago. He later warned Wu that he is forbidden from entering the Realm as no one else but he had the knowledge of how to escape. An eternal winter was started in the realm and it was taken over by the Blizzard Samurai. Wasted True Potential Zane saw a vision of the realm with the Ice Emperor at his castle and the Ice Dragon flying through the sky. The Belly of the Beast Zane had another dream of the Ice Dragon flying in the Never-Realm. Vengeance is Mine! After saving Wu, Zane was sent to Never-Realm by Aspheera. Later, the Titan Mech is seen abandoned in the Never-Realm along with Zane's footprints leading away from the area. A Cold Goodbye Wu talks to the Ninja about how to rescue Zane and tells them about the realm. The Ninja soon fight Wu for the Traveler's Tea and tie him up. After that, the Ninja take the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu from Wu and give it to P.I.X.A.L. who then sends them to Never-Realm. The Never-Realm Once the Land Bounty crashed to an unknown part of the Never-Realm, it got destroyed, but not before the Ninja were able to escape. Lloyd asks Cole if he still has the Traveler's Tea, but Cole dropped it when he almost fell. Kai blames Cole, but Lloyd breaks up the argument and suggests that they should head down before they all freeze to death. When the Ninja went to a forest and encountered a pack of wolves, all of the Ninja ran except for Lloyd, who ran to a tree. This gives the chance for the wolves to attack, but instead of attacking, the wolves retreated. Once the wolves left, the Ninja did also before the wolves could return. What the Ninja didn't know is that the wolves left due to seeing one of their own being frozen in ice. The Ninja stumbled upon frozen people. Nya sensed a heartbeat on one of them, so the frozen people are still alive. Nya then got a signal from the Titan mech. Jay says that they should help the people. Lloyd and Nya disagree and say it would be best to help after they know what happened to them. When the Ninja went to look for the Titan Mech, they encountered the wolves again. This time, the wolves fight instead of running. However, they were too many wolves. When one was going to attack Nya, a mysterious group of three stop the wolves and tell the Ninja to come with them. Once the Ninja left with the group, they went to an unknown village where they meet Sorla. The Ninja ask Sorla knows if she saw Zane, but she states that she hadn't seen any others in years. She puts a potion in the hearth fire and asks where is Zane, the hearth fire shows the Castle of Ice and Sorla says that Zane has been captured by the Ice Emperor and is lost. Lloyd and the other Ninja reject that Zane is lost and tell Sorla that Zane is strong and Ninja never quit. Sorla then warns the Ninja about General Vex and that he'll send the Blizzard Samurai to come for them. Meanwhile at the Ice Emperor's Castle, General Vex warns the Ice Emperor about the Ninja saying that they might be looking for their prisoner. The Ice Emperor says that they should be punished, but Vex persuades The Ice Emperor to let him destroy the Ninja and all who aid them. The Ice Emperor agrees and commands him to do so. Fire Maker Uthaug and Boma warn the Great Lake that the Blizzard Samurai are coming, so they create a fort by sunrise. The Blizzard Samurai attack, but they are unable to destroy the Ninja; however, one Blizzard Warrior is able to take out the Hearth Fire. In the evening, the villagers sit around the empty Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blame himself for not having his Elemental Powers before trying once more. This time, he is able to create the Fire, and the villagers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success. An Unlikely Ally Lloyd heads off to find Zane in the Castle of Ice while the rest of the Ninja stay behind to guard the Great Lake. While Lloyd is in the mountains, he is ambushed by Blizzard Samurai. He saves himself when he creates an avalanche by shouting. Akita saves Lloyd by pushing him out of the way of the avalanche. Later, Lloyd follows Akita to the Land Bounty, but he is unable to operate the damaged vehicle. Despite this, he gets a signal on the Titan Mech and plans to use it to storm the Ice Emperor's Castle. The Message While waiting for Lloyd to come back, Cole tells the children the story about how Aspheera banished Zane to the Never-Realm. They run out in fear, and Kai and Nya questioned what he told them. Then, Uthaug shows the the Ninja a piece of Lloyd's gi and tells them there were signs of fighting where Lloyd was. Lloyd and the wolf, who he named Red, continued their journey, but came across a giant bird that attacks them. They managed to hide in a cave, where they find Zane's Titan Mech. Lloyd starts it up, and finds a farewell message from Zane. Afterwards, he repairs the mech and used it to fight off the bird. Inhabitants *Blizzard Samurai **Ice Emperor **General Vex **Blizzard Sword Masters **Blizzard Warriors **Blizzard Archers *Dragons **Ice Dragon *Shapeshifting Creature **Akita *Humans **Sorla **Boma **Uthaug *Creatures **Wolves **Giant Eagle Visitors *First Spinjitzu Master *Lloyd *Jay *Zane *Cole *Nya *Kai Notable Locations *Castle of Ice **Dungeon **Throne Room of the Ice Emperor *Forests *Great Lake **Frozen Lake **Sorla's Cabin **Other Cabins *Ice Cave *Mala Wujira *Mountains *Vast Land Appearances *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70673 ShuriCopter *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (Dream) *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (Dream) *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *118. "The Message" Trivia *This is the fourth time the Ninja travel to a different realm, the first time is in Pilot Episodes (Underworld), the second time is in Season 5 (Cloud Kingdom), and the third time is in Season 9 (Realm of Oni and Dragons). **According to Wu, Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago will not work in the Never-Realm. *According to the First Spinjitzu Master, this realm is the most distant and remote realm from the others and thus almost impossible for anybody to come back from. **Even the First Spinjitzu Master himself, upon visiting this realm once, barely escaped from the Realm and warned Wu that of all the realms of creation he should not visit this one, as no one but he had the fortune of knowing how to leave. ***Whether he meant he is the only being powerful enough to create a portal to leave, as he certainly had the power to travel between dimensions considering he is the one who created the Realm Crystal, and no means of exiting the realm existed, or even he could not travel back to Ninjago with his powers and found a single means to return to Ninjago remains unknown but as he told his son no other person but him would ever have the fortune of entering the Never-Realm and returning, it was likely the First Spinjitzu Master found no ways to escape and had to use his powers. **Indeed, even the Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago, which has been seen to be capable of accessing any realm apart from the Departed Realm, is powerless in the Never-Realm. *The reason it is called the Never-Realm is because no one but the First Spinjitzu Master has ever returned from there. *According to the ''LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, the Never-Realm was normally covered in winter for nine months a year. When the Ice Emperor arrived in the Never-Realm, the winter became harsher, colder, and everlasting. **According to this, the time in the realm passes differently. Gallery Kingdom of Neverland.png|Mountains. The Never Realm SD.png Vex.png|General Vex in the realm. jay in the ice realm.png|Jay in the Never-Realm. Kingdom of Never Realm.png Ice Dragon NeverRealm.png|An Ice Dragon Ice armor.png|Ice Emperor Ice age Fortress.png|The Castle of Ice Never realm.png Castle of Ice.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 6.14.42 PM.png|The left arm of Lloyd's Titan Mech buried in the snow. Wolves 7.jpg Wolves 6.jpg Wolves 5.jpg Wolves 4.jpg Wolves 3.jpg Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.42.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.41.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.35 AM.png Mala Wujira 5.jpg Mala Wujira 4.jpg Mala Wujira 2.jpg Mala Wujira 1.jpg 20190903 195604 rmscr.jpg Titan Mech.jpg 20190903 195509 rmscr.jpg Ice Attack.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.58.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.57.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.57.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.58.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.59.17 PM.png IceDragonTrailer.png Zane.gif Giant Bird.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.53.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.45.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.43.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.42.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.41.29 AM.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Icy Locations